city_of_fallen_saintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilims are the offspring of angels and humans. They have the powers of angels and a human soul. Nephilims were brought into existence when the 200 Fallen Angels fell or certain angels that visited earth and their angelic parents fell in love with humans (Mundanes). The Nephilims are sometimes referred to as "Fallen" or "The Giants" Types of Nephilim * Arch-Nephilim * Rephaim * Elioud * Anakim Powers and Abilities Depending on how powerful their angelic parents are, the Nephilim will grow up to be stronger than them and hold unimaginable power. Among the supernatural community, Nephilims are one of the most powerful entities in the Shadow World and possess a wide range of abilities * Aetherkinesis: Nephilims are capable of wielding the celestial element (Life-Force), that flows throughout the universe. They can draw power from this power and use it to augment themselves or for other various purposes. * Cosmic Awareness: Nephilims are old, in fact they are older than the First Demon Incursion. They were given angelic knowledge from angels and have an understanding of how the universe works. ** Omnilingualism: Nephilims is capable of communicating and understanding any known language in the universe. They are capable of learning new language in just a short amount of time. ** Animal Communication: Nephilims are capable of communicating and understanding all kinds of animals, including supernatural wildlife. * Elemental Manipulation: Nephilims can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wing, or temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Any Nephilim can manipulate the divine flames and use it to harm or kill lesser individuals. They can control various types of fires except for Hellfire. * Healing/Purification: A Nephilim is capable of healing individuals or severe injuries, aliments or diseases. They can even heal a person near death-experience. * Immortality: The first generation of Nephilims existed before the Deluge or First Demon Incursion, making them over a thousands of years old. Many of the first generation exist up to the present and have not aged or withered. A Nephilim can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Nephilim is part angel and cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Since Nephilims are part human, they can be greatly affected by magic spells/rituals like any humans. Only powerful beings or supernatural weaponry such as angelic and divine can kill a Nephilim. * Photokinesis: A Nephilim can generate a power and destructive white light, capable of wiping out lesser individuals in a certain location. They can use light-based attacks as well such as constructs or clouds of light to form tendrils that can harm or kill individuals. ** Holy White Light: A Nephilim can generate a powerful divine white light, capable of wiping out amass groups of lesser individuals and certain locations. Against stronger Cambions and other powerful individuals, it will only wound them. * Regeneration: A Nephilim's body can heal itself at a fast rate, although depends on how severe the injury is. They can heal themselves from near-death experience injuries or magic spells/rituals. * Advanced Smiting: A Nephilim is capable of burning the soul or insides or lesser individuals through placing the palm of their hands on top of a person's head. Only the strongest monsters or Cambions can resist. Eternals, Outsiders, or other Nephilims are immune. * Super Senses: A Nephilim has supernatural sense, far superior than any human. They can see, hear, or smell from miles away. * Super Stamina: Nephilims do not need food, water, oxygen, or sleep unless they've lived past a hundreds of years, until then, they require human needs to sustain themselves. They can exert themselves in harsh activities for prolong time. * Super Strength: A Nephilim possess supernatural physical strength to overwhelm all monsters, demons, Cambions, or humans. High Ranked Nephilims can overwhelm lower rank and younger Nephilims. Only the strongest Eternals, Outsiders, or Ryu in his dragon form can potentially match or overwhelm them. * Telekinesis: A Nephilim can move objects or beings with their mind. * Telepathy: A Nephilim can read or sense the mind of an individual. They can communicate with individuals through a mental link. Nephilim communicate with each other that only they'd be able to understand and call out to each other. A Nephilim can sense the birth or death of a Nephilim and they are immune to having their minds read by mind readers or angels. * Wing Manifestation: A Nephilim possesses a set of angelic wings that hold immense power for flying or traveling. ** Flight: A Nephilim can unfold its wings to fly anywhere at high speeds. ** Dimensional Travel: A Nephilim can through various dimension such as hidden fairy realms throughout the world or bypass magic ward set by witches or other magic users. As long as a certain location is not covered with angelic runes, used for blocking, Vulnerabilities A Nephilim is very powerful, but not invincible. It takes certain individuals or weaponry to possibly harm and kill a Nephilim. Harming/Misleading * Angelic Runes: A large portion of angel runes that range from dampening or confining are able to slow and weaken a Nephilim. Depending on how powerful a Nephilim is, the angelic runes won't last for long and will wear off if used on an High Rank Nephilim. * Angelic Wrath State: When a Nephilim is provoked to the point of being furious, they will enter a state where they will unleash any immense, dormant powers they'd normally wouldn't be able to use in their current state. The drawbacks are that a Nephilim cannot differentiate who is a friend or foe and once they exhausted all their power, they will either be left weakened or blackout. * Heart Extraction: If a Nephilim has its heart removed, it will remain alive and function without one just fine, however if the heart is destroyed, they will die. * Magic: High level magic spells/rituals are capable of harming or even killing a Nephilim due of a Nephilim being part human. Magic can be use to affect their senses or poison them. It wouldn't last long as they can burn off any lasting effects. * Morality: A Nephilim is part human and can succumb to human needs, but eventually if they have lived over a century, they will have no need for food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. Their morality also causes them to be greatly affected by magic spells/rituals. Beings * High Tier Monsters: An Alpha Monsters is capable of holding their own against common Nephilim and have learned the ability to slightly negate a few angelic powers of a Nephilim, but it cannot affect High Rank Nephilims. The Alpha Phoenix and Vaewolf can match and potentially kill a common Nephilim. The Alpha Dragon in his human form can overwhelm common Nephilims and in his dragon form, he is able to physically overwhelm a typical Rephaim and match them. Myria is capable of physically overwhelm a Rephaim and negate any Nephilims powers except for Jonathan and Arch-Nephilim. * Eternal: Children sired between two divine or mortal are capable of killing Nephilims. Eternals that are independent on their powers are at full power and are known to be strong or stronger than a Rephaim. Dependent Eternals are much less weaker and while they can still overwhelm common Nephilim, Eliouds and Rephaim can kill them. * High Tier Cambions: Any Nephilim can kill regular Cambions, however Eques, Asmodai, and Caesars are capable of overwhelming and kill common Nephilims unless weaken first. High Rank Nephilims on the other hand such as Rephaim or Elioud are capable of overwhelming any Cambion, including in physical strength. Arch-Cambions can only be matched by Arch-Nephilims. * Outsiders: Any Outsider can kill common Nephilims or below with ease. Only Rephaim or Eliouds can overwhelm low and mid tier. High Tier can physically overwhelm any Nephilim and cannot be matched by just any Nephilim as it would require the strongest of their ranks. Outsiders are nearly impossible to kill as well. * High Rank Nephilim: The older and strongest rank Nephilims are capable of overwhelm and kill their younger brethren. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon is capable of killing a Nephilim. * Demonic Weaponry: While a Demon Knife can't harm, much less kill a Nephilim, a Demon Blade can kill common Nephilim and only harm High Rank Nephilims. A Demon Sword can kill any Nephilim just fine, but must strike at their vital organs. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the old gods are capable of harming or kill a Nephilim. Category:City of Fallen Saints Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Angels Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Strongest of Species Category:Nephilims